


Stay

by brittyelaine



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Post-Darkness, Post-Season 11, post-lucifer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 18:59:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6532294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brittyelaine/pseuds/brittyelaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I promised you I wasn't going anywhere, and I meant it.  I'll always mean it.  Forever."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

The rain fell steadily - thick sheets obscuring the parking lot of the motel; petrichor heavy in the air. It was warm, as to be expected on a mid-July night in the middle-of-nowhere Georgia. The rain was, for some unknown reason, comforting to Dean. The sound of the raindrops against the gravel and the tops of cars... The warm breeze blowing across his face as he turned it upward toward the sky, his eyes closed... That familiar, intoxicating smell... 

This had become a habit for him, since they'd begun taking cases again. Since that knock-down, drag-out showdown with Lucifer and Amara... He found himself struggling to sleep, even for those few precious hours he had grown accustomed to over his near-four-decade career as a hunter. So much about those events still haunted him; still clouded his mind. He found it so damn difficult to just shut down when left to his own thoughts.

Though it was nearing three a.m., he wasn't surprised when he heard a door open and close softly, and the fall of footsteps beside him. With his hands buried deep in the pockets of his faded jeans, he took a deep breath and exhaled slowly, feeling the pressure of another person against his arm. 

"Couldn't sleep?"

Dean opened his eyes, turning to look at Cas with a small, tight-lipped smile. "No... Not really." His voice was quiet, but he knew Cas could hear him, despite the rain. 

Cas studied him for a long while, his blue eyes shining in the hazy light of the sconces beside the motel room doors and the flickering street lamp illuminating the parking lot. He took in every part of Dean's face: every freckle, every scar, every line, and most importantly, those shimmering green eyes. "Is there anything I can do to help?" He asked finally, his gaze once again fixed, unwavering, on Dean's.

With a heavy sigh, Dean leaned back against the post and reached out to Cas, tugging him close by the fabric of his shirt. With one hand braced firmly on the small of Cas's back, he reached up to grip his neck with the other, his thumb stroking softly over that strong, stubbled jaw. Just as Cas had moments before, he found himself studying the angel's face. "Just... Just stay with me a while. Stay here," he whispered, his gaze drifting downward to Cas's lips. He licked his own and leaned closer, their lips meeting in the softest of kisses. 

"Of course, Dean," Cas murmured against Dean's, his hands finding the hunter's waist. He pulled back, resting their foreheads together, breathing him in. He smelled of whiskey and apple pie, and Cas remembered his time locked away in his head. How his mind had managed to manufacture that smell... How it reminded him of home. That _Dean_ was home. "I promised you I wasn't going anywhere, and I meant it. I'll always mean it. Forever." And why would he ever again have reason to go anywhere? Because there, in Dean's arms, he was well and truly home.


End file.
